Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku
by Atherii
Summary: Nowy Rok to zawsze dobry czas, aby zakończyć coś starego, a rozpocząć coś nowego. Nawet, jeżeli jest to związek.


Wszystkiego najlepszego w Nowym Roku. Postanowiłam znowu was pokatować, a co! Ficzek świeżo wyszedł spod mojej rączki, więc pewnie zawiera trochę błędów, ale bardzo mi zależy żeby go jeszcze dzisiaj wam przedstawić; w tym wypadku pewnie później poprawię błędy... może. Umm... jeżeli dobrze pójdzie, to całkiem niedługo (być może miesiąc) powinnam wystartować z nowym opowiadaniem. Albo dwoma. Trzymajcie za mnie kciuki.

Kończę już pier... ględzić (Noworoczne postanowienie, nie przeklinać. Hahahaha! XD ), i pozwalam wam przeczytać tą marną namiastkę czegoś, co zwie się "pracą autora nie wydającego swoich dzieł".

Levi siedział cicho na przystanku, bezmyślnie patrząc na fajerwerki, iluminujące i wygasające na czarnym, nocnym niebie. Wydmuchał ciepłe powietrze na swoje odziane w rękawiczki dłonie i zaczął nimi pocierać, próbując rozgrzać zmarznięte palce. Temperatura powietrza obecnie pewnie była na minusie, sądząc po zamarzniętych kałużach i szronie na szklanych ścianach budki, w której siedział. Zaczynał się kolejny rok, a on siedział tu, o rok starszy, bez żadnych wspaniałych planów, aspiracji czy postanowień na najbliższe 364 dni.

- Hej, masz ogień? - usłyszał nad sobą ciepły głos, należący prawdopodobnie do młodego mężczyzny. Przeniósł wzrok z nieba na stojącą obok osobę- około dwudziestoletniego, uśmiechniętego chłopaka, raczej opalonego, patrzącego na niego parą najbardziej niezwykłych, zielonych oczu, jaką Levi kiedykolwiek widział. Sięgnął do kieszeni po zapalniczkę i rzucił ją w stronę szczerzącego się osobnika. Zielonooki złapał ją zręcznie, wyłowił z kieszeni cienki, papierowy rulonik i usiadł na ławce obok Levi'ego, oddając mu zapalniczkę, kiedy tylko zapalił ogień na końcu papierosa.

- Palenie nie jest dobre dla dzieci - skomentował, chowając swoją własność.

- Będę miał to na uwadze i dodam do listy postanowień noworocznych - odpowiedział zielonooki, wlepiając wzrok w rozświetlone sztucznymi ogniami niebo. Spod czapki wyślizgnęło mu się kilka kosmyków brązowych włosów, opadając swobodnie na czoło. - Zgaduję, że rzuciła cię dziewczyna?

- Co ty jesteś, tani wróżbita, naciągający przypadkowych ludzi na ulicy? - odgryzł się.

- Nie, nie jestem - wyjaśnił szatyn, wzruszając lekko ramionami. - Po prostu odmrażasz sobie swoje cztery litery na przystanku, zupełnie sam, patrząc na niebo bez emocji… - przedstawił swoje argumenty. - Zgadłem?

Skinął głową.

- Oznajmiła, że chce rozpocząć nowy rok bez bagażu z poprzedniego - opowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie, żebym się po tym załamywał, po prostu nie miałem nic do roboty, więc siedzę sobie tu.

- Czyli… jesteś teraz wolny, zupełnie sam w Nowy Rok… - podsumował zielonooki, na co tamten ponownie odpowiedział skinięciem głowy. - To może umówisz się ze mną?

- A teraz zaczepiasz nieznajomych na ulicy, próbując ich wyciągnąć na randki. Co jest z tobą nie tak, dzieciaku? - zaśmiał się.

- Wszyscy byli kiedyś nieznajomymi, po prostu z niektórymi spędziłeś więcej czasu, to wszystko - wyjaśnił młody mężczyzna. - Jak masz na imię?

- Levi - odpowiedział.

Levi spojrzał w jego niesamowite, zielone oczy, zastanawiając się , skąd wziął się taki szalony młodzieniec. Jego pociąg myśli został gwałtownie zatrzymany, kiedy poczuł parę ciepłych, miękkich ust na swoich wargach. Pocałunek nie trwał jednak zbyt długo, ponieważ po kilku sekundach, szatyn odsunął się, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

- Daj mi swoją rękę - poprosił Levi'ego. Ten niechętnie podał mu poproszoną kończynę. Szatyn zdjął delikatnie rękawiczkę z bladej dłoni i wyciągnął z kieszeni długopis. Poczuł delikatne skrobanie pisaka o skórę.

- To mój numer - oznajmił chłopak. - Zadzwoń, jeżeli będziesz potrzebował ramienia do wypłakania się. Chyba, że nadal masz ochotę się umówić? - zaśmiał się, wstając. - Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Levi - powiedział i zaczął iść w swoją stronę.

- Jak masz na imię? - zapytał, próbując zatrzymać szatyna jeszcze chociaż na chwilę.

- Eren - odpowiedział tamten, posyłając szeroki uśmiech, eksponując cały rząd równych, białych zębów. Kilka sekund później odwrócił się i odszedł w swoją stronę.

Levi siedział na przystanku jeszcze chwilę, patrząc na fajerwerki, rozbłyskując e na niebie. Ten rok zapowiadał się dość ciekawie, pomyślał.


End file.
